Lose You
by nura0929
Summary: Mimpi itu indah, indah jika menjadi kenyataan. Untuk itu Baekhyun selalu bermimpi meski tak menjadi nyata, Baekhyun akan tetap bermimpi sampai semua itu nyata./Chanbaek/YAOI/Rate M/Colosal/M-Preg
1. Prolog

Lose You

Prolog

By : Anomalee

Embun mulai terbentuk di sekitar dedaunan pohon dan rumput, tidak hanya yang berwarna hijau, bahkan daun-daun yang gugur berwarna coklat pun tak lepas dari embun itu. Sang surya mulai menampakan warna keemasannya membuat sebagian makhluk hidup di bumi memulai beraktifitas seperti biasa. Burung-burung pergi berpamitan dengan anaknya untuk mencari makanan, ayam jantan yang telah terbangun lebih dulu juga memulai kawanannya untuk mengais sesuatu di tanah.

Hembus nafas itu terlihat, menandakan musim yang hampir berubah. Berjalan di jalan setapak yang licin adalah kebiasaannya. Setiap hari, menempuh beberapa kilometer hanya untuk mendapatkan beberapa keping uang logam guna menyambung hidup yang keras.

Dia pernah bermimpi, sangat sering bermimpi. Mencita-citakan apa yang ia inginkan, hidup mewah. Sangat klise mengingat banyak manusia yang ingin hidup mewah tetapi jarang berusaha. Terbangun di kasur yang hangat, dengan pelayan yang siap sedia melakukan apapun untuknya, memakai pakaian sutra, bertemu dengan orang-orang ramah dan baik hati, lalu menikah dan memiliki anak dengan akhir hidup bahagia selamanya.

Pegangan pada tongkat kayunya menguat, jalan yang ditempuh kini lebih jauh dari biasanya, dan dia hanya sendiri. Byun Baekhyun, pria berusia 23 tahun itu memulai hari saat bulan masih menyapa. Memakai pakaian seadanya yang ia jahit kemarin karena robek dibeberapa sisinya. Dan dia bermimpi lagi kapankah ia akan memakai pakaian sutra jika pakaian biasa saja tidak dapat ia raih?

Baekhyun hanya pria naif yang ingin ini dan itu, dia akan berhenti bermimpi saat perutnya telah berbunyi untuk diisi. Berprofesi menjadi petani bukan hal yang mudah untuk dilalui terlebih petani tanpa memiliki kebun sepertinya. Bahkan Baekhyun ragu pantasnya disebut petani.

"aku harus cepat, jika tidak aku bisa terlambat untuk persiapan musim dingin" gumam Baekhyun, dengan tinggi yang tak seberapa dia harus berjalan melewati bukit demi bukit untuk mencapai kebunnya.

Ah Baekhyun bahkan tidak punya kebun, Baekhyun biasa melakukan apa saja, menebang pohon, memanen buah dan sayuran, berjualan di pasar dan Baekhyun masih berharap untuk mendapatkan pelayan untuknya. Mimpinya terlalu besar untuk anak yatim piatu sepertinya.

Matanya memejam erat, tangannya terkepal. Baekhyun hampir mengamuk jika pengendalian dirinya tidak kuat. Kebun yang Baekhyun incar selama beberapa hari ini ternyata telah habis dipanen orang. Apa daya Baekhyun yang tak punya kebun hingga harus berebut dengan petani gelap lain untuk sebutir tomat? Pikiran buruk mulai melintasi otaknya, bagaimana jika tidak ada barang yang ia jual di pasar? Bagaimana perutnya nanti?

Baekhyun berputar, mulai memilih alternatif lain yang membuat nafasnya masih terus berhembus nanti. Kayu, hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menebang pohon dan menjual kayu-kayunya di pasar. Dan Baekhyun tidak menyukainya, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk memetik dari pada harus menebang pohon.

Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk pohon berdiameter 0,3 meter di depannya. Kapaknya sudah sangat lama digunakan untuk menyambung hidup. Bergerak konstan demi celah yang dibuatnya, berharap semoga pohon itu tumbang dengan cepat.

TAAAKK ! TTAAKK !

Tanggannya mulai sakit saat ayunan-ayunan terakhir. Dan pohon itu pun tumbang setelah 1 jam Baekhyun mengayun.

"hhaahhh melelahkan" Baekhyun menyeka bulir keringat yang berada di dahinya. Kemudian mulai memotong pohon tersebut menjadi beberapa bagian.

Matahari telah berada di ufuk barat pertanda sore telah menjelang, dan Baekhyun masih melintasi bukit-bukit curam untuk sampai di rumahnya. Badannya yang kecil menggendong batang-batang kayu yang berat dipunggungnya. Perutnya bahkan belum terisi sejak pagi. Beberapa saat Baekhyun akan berhenti untuk beristirahat namun kali ini Baekhyun sangat ingin sampai di rumah.

Tidak ada sambutan hangat untuknya, semua sepi. Baekhyun terbiasa hidup sendiri dan melakukan semua hal sendiri, beberapa hari dalam sebulan Baekhyun akan ke pasar menjual berbagai hasil kebun atau kayu yang Baekhyun cari.

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Ya?" Baekhyun berdiri dengan cepat ketika seseorang memanggilnya, wanita yang sangat cantik. Memakai hanbok merah dan tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah aku berkunjung Baekhyun-ssi? Aku Park Sooyoung" Kata gadis itu sambil membungkuk sedikit.

Baekhyun bingung, mengapa ada wanita di sekitar tempat tinggalnya. Parahnya dia mengenal Baekhyun dan meminta berkunjung, apa wanita didepannya ini gila.

"Maaf Sooyoung-ssi tapi aku seorang pria dan apakah-"

"Tidak Baekhyun-ssi aku tidak mempermasalahkan, aku hanya ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu"

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk kalau begitu Sooyoung-ssi" Senyum kotak itu terpasang manis di wajah Baekhyun, pikirnya tidak ada salahnya mendengarkan wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku Sooyoung-ssi tetapi aku minta maaf aku tidak memiliki makanan apapun dirumah ini. Hanya air putih saja maafkan aku" Raut menyesal jelas ada di wajah Baekhyun, bagaimana pun wanita didepannya terlihat seperti orang kaya dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki makanan apapun.

"Tidak masalah Baekhyun-ssi, aku hanya menyampaikan beberapa hal. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat dan akan membuatmu terkejut Baekhyun-ssi"

"A-apa? Aku? Ada apa denganku?" Baekhyun sedikit bergidik melihat wajah serius Sooyoung.

"Pergilah, dan temui orang yang tinggal di alamat yang kutulis ini." Selembar kertas usanh diberikan Sooyoung pada Baekhyun, dalam hati dia berdoa supaya apa yang dilakukannya benar.

"Maaf tapi k-kenapa aku harus menemuinya? Dan aku tidak mengenal-"

"Aku kenal orang tuamu Baekhyun-ssi"

Wajah Baekhyun memucat, dia kembali harus mengingat orang tuanya yang sudah lama Baekhyun lupakan. Orang yang meninggalkan Baekhyun hidup sendirian sedangkan mereka hidup dengan tenang di surga.

"T-tidak, kau pasti berbohong"

"Byun Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong bukan?"

"B-bagaimana kau-"

"Aku sudah bilang aku mengenalnya Baekhyun-ssi" senyum kemenangan terbentuk di bibir merahnya.

Baekhyun diam, selama ini Baekhyun selalu mencari tahu jati diri kedua orang tuanya. Baekhyun hanya melihat mereka hingga umur 4 tahun. Setelah itu Baekhyun seperti hewan di hutan. Hidup sendiri dengan belas kasih tetangga-tetangganya di pinggiran desa. Baekhyun yang malang ketika anak seusianya bermain, Baekhyun justru sibuk menghidupi dirinya.

Betapa Baekhyun ingin bertemu orang tuanya, Baekhyun sudah mencoba bunuh diri, berkali-kali dalam 11 tahun terakhir sejak Baekhyun tinggal semakin dalam di hutan. Dan selama itu pula gagal, Tuhan belum ingin Baekhyun meninggalkan raganya. Hingga Baekhyun sadar, dia hanya menunggu kematian datang. Mulai bermimpi tentang suatu hal yang indah, dan terkadang menangis ketika sadar bahwa semuanya semu.

Baekhyun yang malang ketika diterkam binatang buas hingga berdarah-darah, kemudian diselamatkan pemburu justru sembuh tanpa diberi obat apapun. Baekhyun mulai lelah berandai-andai dalam mimpinya. Dan kini seseorang menawarinya informasi tentang kedua orang tua yang telah lama meninggalkannya.

Sooyoung tak bodoh untuk tahu bagaimana rasa di dalam mata laki-laki yang tak lebih tinggi darinya. Rindu, kecewa, marah, penasaran dan benci jelas terpancar di mata sipitnya. Semua terlalu sulit bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Byun Yunho, ayah Baekhyun adalah seorang murid dari kakeknya sekaligus teman sang ayah, Park Yoochun. Mata sipitnya benar-benar menunjukkan jika Baekhyun adalah anak tunggal dari Yunho. Ia masih sangat ingat bagaimana Yunho memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, bagai anaknya sendiri.

Sedangkan Kim Jaejoong, wanita dengan paras yang sempurna. Betapa Sooyoung sangat ingin menjadi sepertinya, Jaejoong menjadi rebutan bagi pria yang mengenalnya. Sifatnya yang keibuan membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut, beruntung Sooyoung sempat digendong saat ia berusia 4 tahun.

Sooyoung hampir menangis ketika mengingat bagaimana baiknya kedua orang tua Baekhyun, bahkan menatap Baekhyun terasa seperti menatap wanita yang ia sayangi Kim Jaejoong. Sooyoung tak punya ibu, maka dari itu dia menganggap Jaejoong seolah malaikatnya.

"Apa kau tau tentang kematian orang tuaku?" Baekhyun menahan bahunya yang bergetar ketika mengucapkan pertanyaannya.

"Ya, sangat tahu." Sooyoung meremas _**chima**_ yang dikenakannya. Ia sangat mengingat bagaimana pemberontakan itu terjadi.

"Ketika kau tau, kuharap kau berbesar hati Baekhyun-ssi" lanjut Sooyoung

"APA YANG TIDAK KU KETAHUI !" Baekhyun menyerah,emosinya meluap. Ia belum makan sejak pagi buta, badannya lelah, perutnya sakit, dan kini pikirannya dipenuhi dengan informasi kedua orang tuanya yang diterimanya dengan tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menangis, dia tak pernah menangis di depan orang lain, tapi kini semuanya berbeda. Baekhyun sangat ingin berteriak karena merasa paling bodoh didunia ini.

"Kendalikan dirimu Baek-"

"APA HAH! KAU TAU TENTANG MEREKA KAN? KATAKAN PADAKU!"

Sooyoung memilih mengalah, emosi yang dilawan dengan emosi tak akan berakhir dengan baik. Memberikan kesempatan berpikir untuk otaknya merangkai kata sembari menatap Baekhyun adalah pilihannya. Hatiya berdenyut sakit melihat pria didepannya menangis, Sooyoung melihat sosok Jaejoong dalam dirinya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, aku tau kau akan terkejut seperti ini tapi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Kau akan tau alasanku kenapa tetapi aku hanya berharap kau pergi ke alamat yang kuberikan."

"Kenapa? Kau tak ingin memberitahuku kan?" Air matanya berlinang, Baekhyun tak peduli apa itu harga diri. Dia hanya ingin orang tuanya sekarang.

"Baekhyun-ssi sadarlah. Kau akan tahu ketika pergi ke alamat itu, dan aku membawa ini untuk kau makan. Tak seberapa memang tapi kurasa cukup untukmu"

Baekhyun melihat sebuah buntalan besar berada didepannya, Baekhyun masih tersedu, dia yakin penampilannya buruk tapi ia sungguh tak peduli.

"Aku permisi Baekhyun-ssi dan senang bertemu denganmu" Sooyoung pergi dengan tangan terkepal, betapa ia sangat ingin memeluk putra dari wanita yang ia sayangi. Tapi ia sadar semakin lama ia bertemu Baekhyun, semakin bahaya akan datang pada Baekhyun pula.

Review ?


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle : Lose You Chapter 1

Cast : Park Chanyeol (EXO), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), and others.

Summary :

Mimpi itu indah jika menjadi kenyataan. Untuk itu, Baekhyun selalu bermimpi meski tak menjadi nyata, Baekhyun akan tetap bermimpi sampai semua itu nyata.

...

Lose You

Chapter 1

By : Anomalee

...

...

Happy reading

.

.

.

Selepas Sooyoung pergi, Baekhyun hanya menangis. Luka yang ia obati, ia lupakan selama 11 tahun ini kembali terkuak parah. Otaknya tak mampu berpikir jernih, Baekhyun bahkan tak peduli pada perut laparnya dan tubuh lelahnya.

Bulan mulai tersenyum menyapa makhluk malam yang keluar dari persembunyiannya, tampaknya malam ini cerah, hanya awan tipis yang berserakan digelapnya malam. Cahaya bulan kini terang berderang bagai pelita untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memiliki satu lilin, persediaannya habis dan Baekhyun belum menjejakkan kakinya ke pasar lagi.

Baekhyun bersyukur cahaya bulan menimpa jendela rumahnya, dia tak memerlukan lilin lagi untuk penerangannya. Karena Baekhyun suka gelap, ia suka ketika siapapun tak mengetahui ia bermimpi, ia suka ketika siapapun tak tahu jika Baekhyun sedang menangis, ia tak perlu berpura-pura tegar menjalani hidupnya yang sebatang kara. Asa Baekhyun mulai hilang, harapannya hanya ingin menyusul orang tuanya. Persetan dengan kehadiran wanita misterius tadi sore, ia hanya ingin mati.

Puas menangis hingga tengah malam, Baekhyun akhirnya bangun. Ia sungguh tak menyangka betapa lamanya ia menangis. Baekhyun tidak suka kaca, ia tak suka bagaimana benda yang dapat memantulkan bayangan itu berada di depannya, Baekhyun tak ingin siapapun tahu. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak boleh melihat pantulannya yang menyedihkan.

Sesak kembali menjalari dadanya, ia memang laki-laki. Tetapi apa salahnya untuk menangis? Baekhyun tak bisa berpura-pura tegar.

" _Baekkie-ya suatu saat nanti kau harus menggapai mimpimu," Wanita dengan wajah bidadari itu mengelus kepala anaknya lembut, bibirnya terus terucap meski perih dihatinya terus menyerang._

" _Mimpi Baekkie bersama ibu" Anak laki-laki itu memeluk Jaejoong dengan tangan kecilnya, ah anak lelaki miliknya satu-satunya, permatanya yang sangat ia jaga._

" _Tidak sayang, kau sempurna. Berjanjilah pada ibu untuk bahagia di akhir hidupmu nanti"_

" _Baekkie bahagia jika bersama ibu dan ayah." Baekhyun mendongak melihat sang ibu, menunjukkan betapa ia sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. "Ibu menangis?," bibirnya melengkung ke bawah._

" _hiks apa Baekkie nakal bu? Maafkan Baekkie bu jangan menangis hiks maaf bu maaf"_

 _Oh sungguh Baekhyunnya yang mungil itu sangat tak berdosa. Jaejoong berlutut untuk memeluk putra kesayangannya itu, memeluknya dengan sangat erat hingga menangis tersedu. Tak ada yang tahu jika Baekhyun kecilnya kelak akan menderita tanpa orang tuanya._

" _Tidak Baekkie-ya jangan menangis. Ibu akan selalu bersamamu dan juga ayah, berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis dan bahagia di akhir hidupmu nanti ya?" Matanya sembab, merah dengan air mata yang deras melewati pipinya._

" _Apa jika Baekkie berjanji, Ibu tidak akan menangis lagi?"_

" _Ya tentu sayang, ibu tidak akan menangis jika Baekkie bahagia"_

" _Ya, iya bu Baekkie berjanji tidak akan menangis dan hidup bahagia"_

 _Baekhyun yang malang, ia hanya anak kecil yang menurut pada orang tuanya. Jaejoong tak kan melupakan anggukan semangat itu. Demi membuatnya tidak bersedih, Baekhyun kecilnya rela berjanji seperti itu, dan keluarga Byun pantang mengingkari janjinya meski anak-anak seperti Baekhyun._

Baekhyun menyerah, janji tetaplah janji. Sekalipun masih kecil, ia sangat ingat janjinya membahagiakan ibunya. Ia melirik ke buntalan di atas meja, milik Sooyoung yang diberikan padanya. Perlahan ia membuka buntalannya, isinya sederhana. Hanya beberapa potong pakaian layak pakai, kepingan uang logam, dan makanan. Ah makanan ya? Baekhyun tersenyum karena ia tak harus menahan lapar di akhir musim gugur ini.

Baekhyun membuka kotak makan itu dan memakannya dengan lahap. Hanya nasi putih, _**Dak Galbi,**_ dan kimchi yang terbuat dari sawi dan lobak putih. Perutnya terus berbunyi seolah menandakan sangat puas dengan makanan malam ini, Baekhyun sangat bersyukur tidurnya akan nyenyak tanpa kelaparan seperti malam sebelumnya. Siapapun Sooyoung, Baekhyun akan mendoakannya disetiap malam selama ia bernafas. Tanpa perempuan dengan bibir merah itu, mungkin Baekhyun akan mati kelaparan.

Pandangannya beralih pada beberapa _**Jeogori**_ yang dibawakan Sooyoung. Biru cerah dengan _**Sokgui**_ putih gading, bibirnya lagi-lagi mengulas senyum. Baekhyun membentangkan pakaian barunya dan tersenyum seperti orang gila, dalam hatinya tak henti bersyukur atas utusan Tuhan yang memberikannya pakaian sebagus ini. Sepasang _**Jipsin**_ juga mengisi buntalan Sooyoung, jipsin itu baru. Terlihat dari bentuknya yang masih rapih, Baekhyun bermaksud mencobanya tetapi urung ia lakukan. Ia baru sadar jika belum mandi seharian ini.

"Bodoh sekali, bagaimana jika bau? Tidak, baju ini baru dan aku harus mandi sebelum mencobanya" Tuhan, bagaimana Baekhyun berkata. Ia terlampau senang akan pemberian Sooyoug.

Tanpa sadar dirinya meringkuk memeluk barang-barang yang diberikan Sooyoung, tersenyum sekali lagi kali ini sangat lama. Hingga matanya memejam, melalui pulau mimpi yang indah. Ah Baekhyun berhasil meraih salah satu mimpinya, memiliki pakaian baru dan bisa makan daging. Setelah sekian lama bermimpi, akhirnya salah satu mimpinya terkabul. Baekhyun berjanji akan lebih giat bermimpi indah agar menjadi nyata pula.

...

"Jaejoong... Kau terlalu berharga sayang, siapapun bisa merebutmu

Tapi kau jatuh ke lubang yang benar, dan itu akan mengubah segalanya

Byun dan Kim tidak seharusnya bersatu manis, tetapi kau melakukannya

Dan kini semua ramalan itu benar, kalian tak bisa bersama

Tetapi aku yakin Jaejoong, kau bahagia bersama Yunho disurga

Aku akan berusaha Jaejoong, informasi yang kupunya akan mengubah takdir

Benang merah akan terhubung, tidak akan ada yang bisa memutusnya

Terima kasih atas jasamu padaku Jaejoong-ah..

Sahabatku"

...

Baekhyun memandang rumahnya, 11 tahun hidup dalam rumah rahasia orang tuanya membuat hatinya menghangat. Orang tuanya masih sangat peduli dengan membangunkan rumah sederhana untuknya berlindung, Baekhyun kecil yang menangis tersedu saat tetangga-tetangganya mulai melupakannya memulai langkah-langkah pendeknya. Tetangganya yang sudah tua renta itu memberikan petunjuk jalan, jalan yang mengantarkannya di rumah sederhana ketika Jaejoong melahirkannya. Ia tak bertanya mengapa sangat jauh jaraknya, mengapa ibunya harus melahirkan ditengah hutan, dan mengapa ia tidak bertumbuh menjadi anak-anak di rumah itu?

Baekhyun tidak percaya ini, ia benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkan satu-satunya aset peninggalan kedua orang tuanya. Setelah ia selesai berbenah diri menggunakan pakaian baru pemberian Sooyoung, Baekhyun juga membersihkan rumahnya seperti keadaan saat ia datang pertama kali.

"Bu, aku tidak tau harus berkata apa. Tetapi aku yakin aku akan kembali kemari, ke rumah kita. Terima kasih karena melahirkanku disini, terima kasih rumah yang kalian buat masih kokoh berdiri. Tapi ini saatnya bu, aku harus bahagia seperti janjiku pada ibu." Setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata kanannya, Baekhyun tidak akan melupakan jasa rumah yang telah ia tinggali 11 tahun lamanya. Hatinya berkata ini sudah tepat, dia akan meninggalkan kehidupan monotonnya dan akan menghadapi hidup keras.

Baekhyun laki-laki, dia akan bertahan hidup dengan pengalamannya selama ia hidup. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan pernah menangis lagi, ia akan menjadi pria yang tangguh seperti yang diimpikan kedua orang tuanya. Marga Byun yang tersemat dinamanya menunjukkan Baekhyun tidak akan pernah ingkar pada janjinya sendiri.

" _Baekkie-ya berhenti berlari! Ibu lelah sayang, Yak !"_

" _Hihihi tidak mau, Baekkie suka berlari"_

" _Hahahaha sudahlah Jae biarkan dia"_

" _Tapi Yun, aaiishh berhenti disana anak nakal!"_

 _Jaejoong masih belum menyerah mengejar anaknya yang ia sebut nakal itu. Sedang Baekhyun masih tetap berlari mengelilingi rumah juga tubuh ayahnya, Yunho. Ah pemuda itu hanya tertawa melihat betapa repotnya Jaejoong mengejar dengan hanbok besarnya._

" _Hhaa kena kau!"_

 _Itu suara Yunho, tak tega melihat istrinya kelelahan akhirnya ia mengalah dengan menangkap Baekhyun yang berlari, anak kecil itu memajukan bibir bawahnya. Ah Baekhyun kecil sedang merajuk rupanya._

" _Tidak mau, Baekkie tidak mau berhenti ayah."_

" _Hei lihat ibumu, ia lelah. Baekkie tidak kasihan hm?" Benar saja, Baekhyun melihat ibunya menyeka keringatnya dengan nafas tersengal. Sejenak bocah dengan mata sipit itu tergeming, meringsut turun dari gendongan ayahnya dan menghampiri Jaejoong._

" _Apakah ibu lelah? Apa Baekkie nakal?" mata polos itu menerjab dengan kepalanya yang Baekhyun miringkan ke kiri._

 _Jaejoong tersenyum, anaknya benar-benar manis. "Tidak sayang, ibu tidak lelah tetapi..."_

" _Tapi apa bu tolong beritahu Baekkie" Jaejoong menahan kedutan di ujung bibirnya ketika melihat Baekhyun masuk perangkapnya. Ia segera memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat dan memutar-mutarnya dalam gendongannya._

" _Huwaaaaaa iibuuu ahahahahaha terus bu teruuss" Baekhyun terkikik geli saat merasa tubuhnya melayang dan berputar. Ia memeluk erat leher ibunya yang tersenyum._

" _Sudahlah Jae, biarkan dia beristirahat" Yunho mendekati istri dan anak semata wayangnya dengan rasa haru yang membuncah dalam dadanya. Ah Yunho mengapa kau terlalu memasang dinding kokoh dalam dirimu? Yunho tak pernah mengekspresikan perasannya bahkan pada Jaejoong dan Baekhyun._

" _Ah lihatlah. Ayahmu sangat datar sekali, setidaknya tersenyumlah untuk kami dengan tulus Yunho-ya"_

" _Ya benar itu yah, ayo senyum sedikit seperti kami."_

 _Jaejoong dan Baekhyun yang merajuk adalah kelemahan Yunho, perpaduan ibu dan anak yang sempurna itu membuat Yunho geleng-geleng kepala. Kemudia Yunho tersenyum sambil memeluk keduanya._

' _Tuhan, aku berjanji akan melindungi mereka selama nafasku masih terhembus. Jika aku pergi nanti kuharap kau kabulkan permintaanku untuk membuat Baekhyun ada dimana seharusnya dia berada nanti'_

 _Yunho, hanyalah ayah yang sama seperti ayah lainnya. Ingin yang terbaik untuk putra satu-satunya, kebahagiannya bukan emas, bukan tahta, maupun berbagai wanita yang tunduk padanya. Cukup keluarga kecilnya bahagia. Jika ia dan Jaejoong tidak bisa bahagia maka mereka rela untuk menukar kebahagiaan mereka yang tertunda dengan kesedihan, dan memberikan kebahagiaanya untuk Baekhyunnya yang malang._

Pohon-pohon dengan diameter lebih dari 0,5 meter menemani tiap langkah yang dilaluinya. Baekhyun dengan sangat lihai melewati jalan licin, sungai dan tumpukan batu pegunungan. Baekhyun telah melalui 11 tahunnya dengan hidup yang keras, dia tak merasa sakit meskipun kakinya akan tertusuk duri atau batuan tajam. Bekas luka ditubuhnya mencakup 2/3 bagian disekujur kulitnya, tetapi Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkannya, ia berpikir luka adalah suatu hal yang penting, karena bertahan dengan luka tanpa obat adalah penjelajah sejati.

Alamat yang diterimanya sangatlah jauh, terlapau jauh dari yang Baekhyun duga. Pohang, kawasan yang terletak di wilayah Kerajaan Silla adalah salah satu wilayah dengan hasil laut terbaik di kerajaan Silla. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun harus bisa keluar dari kerajaan Goguryeo. Barisan pegunungan Taebaek ia lalui berhari-hari dengan bekal seadanya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun terus berpikir mengapa dirinya mengikuti Sooyoung untuk pergi ke alamat yang letaknya sangat jauh itu. Baekhyun menegaskan bahwa saatnya ia keluar dari lingkupnya yang tak seberapa dan menghadapi dunia luar. Benarkah? Bagaimana jika itu membawamu dalam takdirmu Baek?

Berhari-hari lamanya Baekhyun habiskan hanya untuk berjalan. Kakinya terlihat memar, namun Baekhyun justru tak merasakan sakit. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa akan itu, terkadang Baekhyun bersyukur menjadi sebatang kara tidak akan membuatnya rapuh. Betapa ia sangat mensyukuri nikmat Tuhan yang telah diberikan padanya.

Netranya menyapu dengan tatapan memuja, dibalik pegunungan Taebaek terlihat sebuah kawasan yang berbatasan dengan laut, ah inikah laut itu? Baekhyun selalu ingin melihat laut, berada di kawasan pegunungan terkadang membuatnya bosan. Mimpinya tercapai, satu dari sekian banyak mimpinya telah terwujud kembali.

Baekhyun membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, menghirup udara dengan rakus seakan tak ada waktu lagi untuk bernafas. Kini ia bebas, ia akan meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya menuju tempat yang tak tahu apa namanya. Apakah ia akan menyesal? Baekhyun rasa tidak, dia telah menapakkan kakinya di tempat yang seharusnya membuat ia bahagia.

Saat menuruni bukit, ia melihat beberapa tomat masak sedang dipanen. Pertama kalinya dalam dekade terakhir Baekhyun melihat petani lain yang memanen hasil kebunnya sendiri. Baekhyun menelan liurnya susah payah, sangat merah dan menggoda untuk dimakan. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun hanya berdiri memperhatikan buah-buah tomat yang dimasukkan dalam keranjang.

"Hei kau!" Baekhyun tergagap, ia menoleh ke segala arah. "A-aku?" Telunjuknya menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri.

"Iya kau, kau mau buah? Ambil saja! Kami sedang panen banyak"

Samar Baekhyun melihat pria paruh baya itu tersenyum. Ia tau maksud pria itu berteriak agar Baekhyun mendengarnya, dengan semangat Baekhyun berlari ke arah pria itu.

"Terima kasih Tuan" Tubuhnya ia bungkukkan untuk mengucap banyak terima kasih. Diam-diam Baekhyun mulai berfikir jika orang yang tinggal di Pohang lebih ramah padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa ini kantungnya. Ambil saja sesukamu kami telah panen banyak hari ini, langit mendengar doa-doa kami" Baekhyun tak bisa menahan senyumnya,ia segera memetik tomat segar dan memasukkannya dalam kantung yang diberikan oleh pria tadi.

Tangannya tak henti menggenggam koin-koin emas ditangannya. Baekhyun lega, kini ia bisa mengisi perutnya dengan hasil penjualan tomat dari petani yang baik hati memberikan tomat-tomatnya. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling pasar, Beginikah keadaan pasar di kota? Sangat berbeda jauh dengan pasar sepi di desanya.

Baekhyun lupa jika ini Pohang, wilayah dimana hasil laut menjadi pasokan utama bahan pangannya. Berada di selatan pegunungan Taebaek membuat hasil kebunnya pun melimpah, senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya menyadari betapa indahnya hidup Baekhyun kali ini.

"Bibi, pesan _**Doenjang jjigae**_ " Baekhyun bergegas duduk setelah memesan, wanita paruh baya yang ia panggil bibi itu menoleh. "Baiklah tunggu sebentar"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum, sudah berapa kali kata syukur terucap dalam hati kecilnya. Ia bisa memakan masakan enak itu sekarang. Tak perlu khawatir uangnya akan habis, persediaan koin emas masih sangat cukup di kantongnya. Baekhyun mengambil sesuatu di kantongnya, ah kertas usang itu. Tertulis dengan jelas alamat yang berada di Pohang itu, ia akan menemui pemilik alamat itu. Dan mendapat informasi orang tuanya, mengapa harus mereka lagi.

" _Ayah, Baekkie ingin itu yah belikan yah"_

" _Jajangmyeon? Baekkie ingin jajangmyeon?" Tanya Yunho pada Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari putranya._

" _Ya, belikan Baekkie satu saja ayah. Baekkie berjanji akan berlatih pedang dengan ayah nanti sore jika ayah membelikan Baekkie jajangmyeon" Bujuk yang lebih muda._

" _Baekkie-ya jangan pernah lupakan janjimu ya? Ingat se-"_

" _Sebagai seorang Byun, pantang untuk melanggar janji" Baekhyun kecil memutar bola matanya mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Ayolah perutnya lapar dan ia ditahan dengan kata-kata ayahnya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membatalkan niatnya membeli jajangmyeon._

"Tuan? Tuan? Ini makanan anda"

"Ah ya, maafkan aku Bi, terima kasih banyak" Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya karena tak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ingatan masa kecilnya sangat berpengaruh terhadap pribadinya yang sekarang. Ia tak peduli lagi bagaimana orang lain memandangnya, Baekhyun hanya ingi tetap hidup mencapai janji terakhirnya bersama sang ibu. Tidak akan menangis dan akan hidup bahagia di akhir hidupnya.

Baekhyun makan dengan terus memperhatikan sekitarnya, entahlah kali ini ia merasa diawasi. Baekhyun terlalu peka dan sensitif, telinganya sangatlah awas untuk mendengar bunyi dan matanya tajam untuk mengawasi. Terkadang Baekhyun ingin menjadi polisi saja dengan kemampuannya, dia bahkan tak tahu mengapa seperti itu.

'Apa perasaanku saja ya? Tapi tidak ada orang disini.' Pikirnya.

"Bibi, aku sudah selesai ini uangnya" Baekhyun cepat-cepat meninggalkan kedai setelah meletakkan beberapa keping uangnya di meja tempatnya makan. Ia takut, sekelebatan pikiran tentang orang tuanya terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Baekhyun merasa pening, bagian kepalanya kini terasa sakit, telinganya mulai berdengung.

Seorang wanita dengan balutan hanbok gelap yang tertutupi _**Jangot**_ itu tersenyum misterius melihat Baekhyun, perlahan ia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang berlutut merasakan sakit yang mendera. Orang-orang seakan buta dan tuli untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun, berulang kali ia telah berteriak meminta pertolongan, dan berulang kali ia hanya bisa terdiam. Apa hanya Baekhyun yang hidup disini?

SSSRRAAKKK

Baekhyun langsung menengadah begitu sepasang sepatu terlihat didepannya, matanya terbelalak melihat siapa yang berada di depannya.

"Halo Baekhyun, ikutlah denganku" Suaranya mengalun merdu, mengajak Baekhyun meninggalkan sakit di tengah hiruk pikuk pasar.

...

Baekhyun terdiam, ia masih mengikuti langkah wanita di depannya. Baekhyun tak berani bertanya tentang apapun sekarang, kepalanya masih sedikit sakit lagi pula Baekhyun sudah tak peduli pada hidupnya kini. Semuanya terlalu semu untuk ia raih, baru saja ia memanjatkan syukur pada Tuhan tetapi dunia telah merengggutnya lagi. Kebahagiaan, apa arti dari satu kata itu?

'Bahagia? Mungkin jika aku mati aku akan bahagia' Pikiran-pikiran Baekhyun terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang gagal bunuh diri, meratapi hidupnya dalam hati tentu saja.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak Baekhyun, belum saatnya kau mati"

Baekhyun terkejut, wanita di depannya ini apa? Mengapa dia tahu yang Baekhyun pikirkan?

'Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Jangan-jangan dia bukan manusia, atau-'

"Berhentilah berpikir Baekhyun," Wanita itu berhenti untuk menoleh padanya, "Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi jika kau bisa diam." Kemudian ia melanjutkan berjalan di depan Baekhyun yang masih tergeming.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku nona" Baekhyun berucap sembari kembali berjalan. Ini sungguh jauh, terlalu berada di dalam hutan. Ah Baekhyun jadi merindukan rumahnya yang dulu ia tinggalkan.

"Silahkan masuk" Senyumnya lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun menuruti apapun perkataannya, setelah melepaskan alas kaki ia segera memasuki rumah milik wanita itu.

...

...

TBC

...

...

NB :

 **Chima :** rok yang dikenakan oleh wanita Korea dalam busana hanbok

 **Dak Galbi :** makanan khas daerah Korea dengan ayam potong dadu gochujan, dan kubis iris, ubi jalar, daun bawang, bawang dan kue beras

 **Jeogori :** baju atasan hanbok yang dikenakan oleh pria atau wanita

 **Sokgui :** pakaian bagian dalam jeogori yang digunakan oleh pria

 **Jipsin :** jenis sepatu tradisional Korea yang terbuat dari jerami

 **Doenjang Jjigae :** jenis sup yang bahan utamanya adalah saus dari kedelai

 **Jangot :** jenis pakaian luar yang dikenakan oleh wanita Korea sebagai kerudug untuk menutupi wajah mereka

...

A/N :

Oke, gue tau gue numpang di akun ffn sahabat gue buat publish cerita ini. Gue gk tau kudu ngomong apa tapi makasih buat readers-nim yang udah mau baca ff gaje ini. Pertama kali publish ff jadi grogi deh. Ide ini terlintas gitu aja dan jauh dari konsep yang tadinya udah dibikin bareng sama pemilik akun ini. Gue Cuma berharap kalian nikmatin ff ini, buat chap ini bacanya kudu pelan-pelan yak. Chan belom muncul karena emang awal-awal mau gue bikin flashback dulu dan fokus ama baek. Udah gitu aja sih gue binggung mau ngomong apa, makasih intinya buat readers-nim. Kalo kalian sempet ya review kalo nggak juga nggak papa kok hehehe, thank ^^

E/N :

Maaf , karena kesalahan publish pada chap ini. Ini emang sepenuhnya salah aku ^^ . maaf yaaa. Jadi intinya saya disini Cuma perantara aja kok. Terima kasih buat readers-nim yang udah mau mampir ke ff ini. Makasih juga buat yang udah nge fav, foll, and review . tq so much ^^. Kalo ada waktu sempetin review yaaaa. Pappai dari cecans ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Tittle : Lose You Chapter 2

Cast : Park Chanyeol (EXO), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), and others.

Summary :

Mimpi itu indah jika menjadi kenyataan. Untuk itu, Baekhyun selalu bermimpi meski tak menjadi nyata, Baekhyun akan tetap bermimpi sampai semua itu nyata.

...

...

Baekhyun terdiam, ia masih mengikuti langkah wanita di depannya. Baekhyun tak berani bertanya tentang apapun sekarang, kepalanya masih sedikit sakit lagi pula Baekhyun sudah tak peduli pada hidupnya kini. Semuanya terlalu semu untuk ia raih, baru saja ia memanjatkan syukur pada Tuhan tetapi dunia telah merengggutnya lagi. Kebahagiaan, apa arti dari satu kata itu?

'Bahagia? Mungkin jika aku mati aku akan bahagia' Pikiran-pikiran Baekhyun terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang gagal bunuh diri, meratapi hidupnya dalam hati tentu saja.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak Baekhyun, belum saatnya kau mati"

Baekhyun terkejut, wanita di depannya ini apa? Mengapa dia tahu yang Baekhyun pikirkan?

'Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Jangan-jangan dia bukan manusia, atau-'

"Berhentilah berpikir Baekhyun," Wanita itu berhenti untuk menoleh padanya, "Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi jika kau bisa diam." Kemudian ia melanjutkan berjalan di depan Baekhyun yang masih tergeming.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku nona" Baekhyun berucap sembari kembali berjalan. Ini sungguh jauh, terlalu berada di dalam hutan. Ah Baekhyun jadi merindukan rumahnya yang dulu ia tinggalkan.

"Silahkan masuk" Senyumnya lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun menuruti apapun perkataannya, setelah melepaskan alas kaki ia segera memasuki rumah milik wanita itu.

...

...

Lose You

Chapter 2

By : Anomalee

...

 **A/N :**

Semoga nikmatin nih ff gaje, sorry buat typo atau yang kaga suka yaoi minggat wae sono :D Gue nggak pinter ngomong, Cuma mau bilang selamat membaca, pelan-pelan aja pake denger musik lagu-lagu sedih bisa juga. Kalo bisa tinggalin review biar gw tau gimana ini ff dari sudut pandang kalian. Sekali lagi makasih buat bebeb nisa jelek butek ucul kek sedotan teh sisri :D #plak. Makasih udah editin, publishin, gue rempongin buat ngedit :v gue ganggu-ganggu :D thanks buat supportnya. Terutama dari grup somplak "XXX Fckin Girls!" somplak emang kalian semua, laaaffyuuu :v

.

 **NB :** kalimat bercetak miring adalah flashback

...

...

Happy reading

.

.

.

"Jadi uumm apakah aku boleh untuk-"

"Ya kau boleh tinggal Baekhyun-ssi" Lagi, Baekhyun harus terkejut karena wanita itu tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia menyerah, Baekhyun memegang keningnya karena pening kembali melandanya.

"Namaku Lee Chaerin, kau Byun Baekhyun bukan?"

"Bagaimana-"

"Aku tahu semua Baekhyun" Senyum misterius terpatri di bibirnya yang terhias bintik hitam di bagian bawah bibirnya. Wajahnya berubah dari ramah menjadi muram, Chaerin melihat ke jendela rumahnya, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ibumu mengawasimu sayang"

"A-apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu nona?"

Chaerin menoleh pada Baekhyun, dan tersenyum manis. "Ibumu, Kim Jaejoong tengah mengawasimu sekarang nak. Ia berada diluar"

Baekhyun sudah berjanji untuk tak menangis lagi, topik orang tuanya membuat Baekhyun lemah. Ia tak ingin berakhir seperti mereka yang terbunuh ataupun seperti orang-orang menyedihkan yang mengakhiri hidupnya dengan delusi-delusi yang semu.

"Tolong fokus nona, aku.. Ibuku sudah tiada"

"Kau yakin? Sayang sekali ibumu berada di luar mengawasimu nak. Kemarilah" Baekhyun beringsut menuju Chaerin ketika tangannya melambai. Chaerin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun bingung, ia tak tahu apapun. Tetapi kemudian penglihatannya berubah, ia seolah memandang dirinya sendiri yang terduduk berhadapan dengan Chaerin, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah jendela. Dan jantungnya seolah lepas dari tempatnya.

Kim Jaejoong, berdiri dengan anggun diluar, didekat jendela rumah Chaerin. Ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun, wajahnya pucat, bibirnya tak semerah dulu lagi. Pakaiannya berwarna pudar, beberapa luka terlihat di wajahnya. Baekhyun ingin berteriak memanggilnya namun suaranya seperti tertahan di tenggorokannya. Baekhyun menangis ia meneteskan air mata melihat bagaimana keadaan ibunya sekarang. Kini ia tahu apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun mengerti itu benar ibunya.

Bayangan ibunya hilang seiring tangan Chaerin yang melepaskan genggamannya. Baekhyun menangis lagi, ia tak sanggup melihat ibunya seperti itu. Ibunya yang malang, harus pergi meninggalkannya sebelum ia dapat memanah seperti keinginan ibunya. Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus menelan pil pahit ketika mendapati kenyataan ibunya telah berada dalam dunia yang berbeda dengannya.

"Kau cenayang?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil tersedu.

"Ya, lebih tepatnya aku sahabat ibumu. Yang kau lihat tadi adalah ibumu yang sesungguhnya, ia tak kan pernah berhenti mengawasimu hingga memastikan kau memenuhi janjimu padanya untuk bahagia di akhir hidupmu."

"Hiks Ibu hiks mengapa kau pergi?" Baekhyun tak sanggup menahan kesedihannya, ia menangis dengan tersedu dalam rengkuhan Chaerin.

"Kau aman bersamaku sayang, akan ku katakan semua yang menjadi bekalmu untuk memenuhi janji ibumu. Sebulan, waktuku hanya sebulan Baekhyun." Chaerin mengatakannya dengan bergetar. "Setelah itu aku akan pergi, dan kau benar-benar menghadapi hidupmu Baek. Berjanjilah kau akan meninggalkanku saat waktunya tiba"

"Aku tidak mau ! Kenapa kau harus pergi? Apa kau akan seperti kedua-"

"Tuhan berkehendak Baek, jangan menentang Tuhan" Chaerin mengusap kepala Baekhyun yang bersandar padanya. Sungguh ia juga tak ingin berpisah dengan Baekhyun, tetapi takdir telah menggariskan hal itu.

"Ayah dan ibumu terlarang Baek, mereka tak boleh bersama. Sejak jaman nenek moyang kita, Byun dan Kim tak boleh bersama. Itu sudah hukum alam sayang, tetapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Ia membuat ibu dan ayahmu bertemu dalam dunia terlarang ini." Matanya menerawang, kebaikan sahabatnya akan selalu membekas dihatinya.

...

" _Kakak awas di depanmu!"_

 _BRRUUKKK !_

 _Remaja yang berteriak tadi meringis, pasti perempuan yang ia panggil kakak tadi merasakan sakit. Menabrak tiang adalah hal terkonyol yang ia lihat, ayolah kakaknya ini cantik. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya untuk menutupi bibirnya dan tertawa keras-keras kala melihat benjolan samar di dahi sang kakak._

" _ppfffttt hahahahahahaha kakak apa itu benjol? Hahahaha"_

" _Diam kau! Aduh sakit" Sang kakak segera berdiri dan mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit nyeri itu, ia bahkan tak percaya jika baru saja menabrak tiang. Bagaimana bisa?_

" _Hahahaha kakak sudah kuperingatkan jangan berlari ingatlah umurmu kak kau sudah 17 tahun" Nasihat sang adik sambil menahan tawanya. Yang dinasihati hanya mencebikkan bibirnya. "Aku tahu kau menyembunyikannya kan? Kau sudah tahu jika aku akan menabrak tiang!"_

" _Yak! Tentu saja aku sudah-" cepat-cepat Chaerin menutup rapat bibirnya, oh lihatlah kakaknya kini terlihat sangat marah._

" _Dasar adik nakal, rasakan ini" Jaejoong menggelitikki pinggang Chaerin dengan brutal._

" _Hahahahaha kak ampun, aduh hahahaha hentikan hahaha" Matanya yang sipit semakin tak terlihat saat Jaejoong menambah intensitas aksinya._

" _Cenayang bodoh" Ejek Jaejoong sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chaerin, "Yak! Awas kau ya ku kutuk baru tahu rasa kau jelek"_

" _Kutuk saja, aku akan tetap cantik"_

 _Oh, Jaejoong yang percaya diri telah kembali rupanya, kemana wanita cantik yang mengeluh saat menabrak tiang tadi ?_

" _Cantik tapi tak bisa melihat tiang didepannya. Aku ragu kau juga tak kan bisa melihat pria rupawan sekalipun ia di depanmu kak"_

" _Hei, mataku ini selalu bisa melihat pria. Dasar kau ini."_

" _Apa? Pria gendut dan berkumis maksudmu?"_

" _Tentu saja pria rupawan yang nanti akan berjalan ke arahku dengan gagah sambil membawa pedangnya, oh oh lalu dia akan melamarku tentu saja. Tidak seperti dirimu yang berkhayal untuk berada dalam-"_

" _Permisi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Perkataan Jaejoong terpotong oleh suara bass seorang pria yang entah bagaimana Jaejoong tidak sadari berada di sampingnya ah hampir berada di depannya. Mata musangnya terlihat bersahabat menatap tepat ke arah mata bulat Jaejoong._

 _Jaejoong terkejut tetapi tak berusaha beranjak dari posisinya, mereka hampir berhadapan. Kerongkongannya terasa sulit untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia tak mendengar ketika pria ini berjalan? Dan lihat tiba-tiba saja pria ini berada di hadapannya._

 _Jatuh, itu yang Jaejoong rasakan ketika menyelami mata musang pria itu. Jantungnya berdebar, kulitnya yang putih itu perlahan dihiasi rona merah pada bagian pipi. Chaerin yang melihat hal itu hanya menahan tawanya. Dia benar-benar puas untuk melihat kakaknya yang tak bisa diam itu tiba-tiba kaku seperti patung._

" _Siapa k-kau?" Jaejoong bertanya takut-takut. Bisa jadi pria di hadapannya ini akan menculik dirinya bukan? Oh atau membawanya pergi untuk di bunuh? Jaejoong merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri untuk membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak terjadi padanya._

" _Aku Yunho, Byun Yunho dari kepolisian istana. Dan bolehkah aku tau dimana rumahmu?"_

 _Bagai tersihir, Jaejoong menuruti untuk menunjukkan rumahnya pada Yunho. Chaerin tahu apa yang akan terjadi hanya saja dia diam. Dia ikut berjalan mengikuti kedua orang di depannya. Jaejoong terlihat lebih pendiam dari belakang. Kakaknya itu pasti gugup setengah mati._

 _._

 _Yunho keluar dari rumah Jaejoong setelah bertamu, tentu saja Jaejoong dan Chaerin tidak ikut masuk. Mereka beralasan ingin menjaga ayam demi menghindari Yunho, dan sayangnya alasan itu justru membuat ibu Jaejoong meminta mereka membersihkan halaman. Mereka masih melakukan tugas yang diberikan tanpa menyadari Yunho telah pergi._

" _Kau pasti tahu sesuatu kan? Ayo katakan" Desak Jaejoong._

" _Tidak mau, enak saja. Kakak baru saja mengejekku dengan sebutan cenayang bodoh" Chaerin memulai sandiwaranya dengan berpura-pura merajuk. "Aiishh tadi aku hanya emosi ayolah adikku yang paling manis katakan sesuatu"_

" _Ya memang, bukankah adikmu hanya aku tentu saja aku yang paling manis"_

" _Yak! Chaerin-ah pelit sekali kau ini!"_

" _Aku kan sudah bilang, tiang di dekat kuil yang tinggi menjulang dan jelas terlihat seperti itu saja kau tabrak, apalagi jika pria tampan yang hampir ada di depanmu tadi"_

" _Jadi kau tidak sedang berkhayal? Kau benar-benar melihat dia berjalan ke arahku bukan?"_

 _Chaerin menyeringai, "Tentu saja, aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahkan kau juga menambahi dengan berjalan gagah membawa pedang. Apa kau tidak lihat ia juga membawa pedang?"_

 _Jaejoong terdiam, rona wajahnya sudah sangat terlihat. Apa jangan-jangan ia yang akan..._

 _Tapi itu tidak mungkin, ayolah adiknya baru 15 tahun tidak mungkin kemampuan anehnya itu sudah meluas. Jaejoong bahkan tak melihat Yunho membawa pedang saat menghampirinya, ia baru sadar ketika berjalan beriringan bersamanya._

" _Jaejoong-ah, Chaerin-ah kemari. Ibu ingin bicara sesuatu" Panggil Kim Minseok, ibu Jaejoong._

 _Mereka segera berlari, dengan diwarnai aksi 'siapa yang akan lebih dahulu tiba dirumah' yang dimenangkan oleh Chaerin. Tahu jika Jaejoong akan kalah, Chaerin cepat-cepat duduk di sebelah Minseok. Menyisakan Jaejoong yang harus berhadapan dengan ibunya._

" _Apa ini penting bu? Mengapa pria itu kemari? Apa ibu tahu? Pria itu tiba-tiba berada di depanku kemudian bertanya padaku tentang rumah kita. Aku tidak percaya masih ada pria dengan etika seperti itu di dunia ini" Gerutu Jaejoong._

" _Dan aku juga tidak percaya kakak dengan mudahnya menunjukkan jalan rumah kita"_

" _Yak! Chaerin-ah awas kau" Seringai Chaerin masih terus menggantung di bibirnya, Jaejoong yang kalap adalah pemandangan terindah dalam hidupnya._

" _Joongie-ya. Berhentilah untuk bersikap kekanakkan sayang kau sudah dewasa" Nasihat Minseok lembut. "Tapi kan bu, dia yang memulai" bantah Jaejoong._

 _Minseok mengusap lengan Chaerin yang bersandar padanya. Kemudian menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan penuh akan kasih sayang. Chaerin memang bukan anak kandungnya, ia dibuang oleh kakek dan neneknya di dekat kandang kuda. Khawatir akan keselamatan Chaerin, Minseok membawa bayi itu pulang dalam perjalanan membeli beberapa makanan. Dan anak itu sudah besar sekarang, berada disampingnya. Menjadi adik bagi Jaejoong dan harapan untuknya._

" _Joongie-ya. Kau akan menikah satu minggu lagi nak"_

 _Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan lembut, sarat akan kehati-hatian. Seketika hening menyapa, Chaerin bergelut dengan pikirannya yang tak memprediksi hal ini. Ayolah apa ia akan percaya jika pria tadi yang akan menikahi kakaknya? Dia seorang Byun jika Chaerin lupa, dan tidak mungkin akan bersatu dengan Kim. Kakaknya ah tidak, Chaerin lebih suka memanggil Jaejoong dengan sahabatnya itu tidak mungkin bisa bersama dengan pria tadi jika pikirannya benar mengatakan mereka akan dinikahkan._

" _Dengan siapa bu?" Suaraya berubah lirih. Jaejoong tak bodoh untuk menyadari pria tadi melamarnya mungkin. Ayolah dia cantik tak mungkin pria tadi meminta ibunya untuk menjadi pembantunya bukan? Entah lamaran itu untuk dirinya atau majikan atau temannya Jaejoong tak tahu._

" _Dengan laki-laki tadi, dia melamarmu sayang. Untuk dirinya sendiri" Minseok menatap putri kandung satu-satunya dengan sayang. "Nak, dia orang baik menurut ibu. Kau akan bahagia bersamanya. Ibu yakin itu sayang"_

" _Bu, bukankah dia Byun?" Chaerin mulai unjuk bicara, ia tak memiliki pandangan masa depan apabila Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah. Ia sangatlah takut jika sahabatnya jatuh pada orang yang salah._

 _Minseok lagi-lagi tersenyum,"Sayang, kita tak kan tahu apa takdir Tuhan. Byun dan Kim memang tak bisa bersatu, tapi bukan berarti Tuhan menciptakan takdir dengan sia-sia kan? Joongie-ya ibu tidak memaksa tetapi kau yang menentukan. Bagaimana keinginanmu ibu serahkan-"_

" _Ya bu, aku bersedia menikah dengannya" Potong Jaejoong pada ibunya. Minseok tersenyum lega, sementara Chaerin membelalakkan matanya. Dia tak kan pernah setuju akan keputusan Jaejoong, mereka hanya bertemu sekali tetapi mengapa secepat itu?_

 _Chaerin berdiri dengan tangan terkepal, "Tidak! Aku tidak setuju. Aku tidak mau kakak menikah dengan dia !"_

" _Sayang, kakakmu telah-"_

" _Tidak bu tidak ! Aku tidak rela, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak setuju !" Chaerin berlari keluar rumahnya, tanpa mempedulikan penggilan Minseok._

" _Hhaahh anak itu kenapa" Gumam Minseok, "Bu aku keluar dulu ya. Mungkin aku harus bicara dengan Chaerin agar dia mau merestui Yunho." Senyum kecil Jaejoong paksakan pada sang ibu memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja._

 _._

 _Ikan berwarna jingga sejumlah jari tangan manusia itu terlihat berenang dengan tenang, berada di pinggir danau mencari makanan dan menyelami air tawar tersebut. Chaerin melihatnya, ia yakin ikan itu akan diambil besok oleh seseorang. Ya, ,Chaerin adalah cenayang yang sangat langka. Kemampuan yang sangat jauh berada dari cenayang terhebat kerajaan sekalipun. Anugerah Tuhan yang diberikan padanya, Chaerin sadar ialah cenayang hebat di usia belia._

 _Chaerin bahkan mengetahui siapa orang tua kandungnya. Bermarga Lee, berada di daerah pesisir dan berprofesi sebagai nelayan. Melalui cinta yang sulit, ditentang oleh kakek dan nenek kandungnya. Kemudian melakukan pernikahan secara diam-diam, Ayahnya mencuri beberapa makanan di pasar untuk memberikan makan ibunya yang hamil besar. Ia tak sanggup bekerja karena kakinya yang cacat sebelah._

 _Naas, nasib malang menimpa ayahnya yang tertangkap. Ibunya dipaksa melihat eksekusi mati ayahnya yang dipotong dibagian tangan. Ibunya tentu histeris, dan ia dilahirkan prematur. Ibunya yang merawatnya hingga sebulan, sebelum menitipkannya pada kakek dan neneknya. Ibunya ditemukan tewas gantung diri._

 _Kakek dan neneknya lalu menyalahkan kelahiran Chaerin, sebagai pembawa bencana dalam keluarga mereka yang berakhir dengan menempatkan Chaerin di dekat kandang kuda. Kuda-kuda itu bisa saja menginjak tubuh mungilnya, tetapi Tuhan memiliki kehendak luar biasa dengan mendatangkan Minseok yang dalam perjalanan pulang dari pasar. Minseok bukanlah orang berada, ibu angkatnya hanyalah orang tua tunggal bagi Jaejoong._

 _Lee Donghae, nama sang ayah masih bersarang dihatinya. Bahkan ia bisa melihat saat sang ayah membuat nama untuk dirinya ketika berusia 7 bulan yang berada dalam kandungan sang ibu. Itulah mengapa ketika Chaerin menginjak usia 5 tahun, Chaerin mengganti nama pemberian Minseok dengan nama aslinya._

 _Sebelumnya Chaerin bisa melihat masa depan, namun ketika pemuda Byun itu datang semuanya gelap. Chaerin tidak tahu apa yang akan menimpa sang kakak apabila ia menikah dengannya. Chaerin berani untuk mengorbankan nyawanya untuk sang kakak, ia terlalu berjasa dalam hidupnya. Meski sesekali tingkah cerobohnya muncul, Jaejoong tetaplah wanita yang tegar dan ramah pada siapapun. Selalu membela Chaerin saat teman-temannya menjelek-jelekkannya, memasangkan badannya sebagai tameng ketika anak laki-laki lainnya melempari Chaerin dengan batu, dan masih banyak lagi._

 _Chaerin terduduk di batu besar tepi danau, dia benar-benar takut Jaejoong menikah. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong berada di belakangnya dan duduk di samping kanannya. Menoleh untuk melihat wajah sang adik lalu tersenyum, "Kau ini kenapa Chaerin-ah ?"_

" _Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya? Mengapa masih bertanya padaku?"_

" _Hei, yang menikah itu aku, bukan kau"_

" _Tetap saja kak, aku tidak suka"_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Kak, aku sudah pernah bercerita waktu itu kan. Aku tau aku hanya adik angkat, tetapi aku Lee. Dan kau Kim, sedang pria itu-"_

" _-Byun? Benarkan?" Chaerin hanya terdiam, keras kepalanya muncul. Dia tak ingin dibantah sekalipun oleh Jaejoong._

" _Hei, jangan begitu. Manusia punya kesempatan untuk memilih, tapi ada masanya manusia hanya bisa pasrah menerima keputusan" Jaejoong berkata begitu halus, adiknya ini sangat sensitif sehingga salah sedikit berbicara saja Chaerin akan langsung menampakkan tanduknya._

" _Aku ... Tidak mengerti kak" Chaerin membuang mukanya._

" _Chaerin-ah apa kau ingin menjadi anak ibuku?"_

" _Tentu saja kak, ibu adalah ibu terbaik yang pernah ada"_

" _Apa kau memilih untuk diangkat oleh ibuku? Tidak bukan?" Chaerin diam, dia perlahan tahu maksud dari perkataan Jaejoong._

" _Aku tidak memilih menjadi keluarga Kim. Aku tidak memilih lahir dari rahim ibuku yang nyatanya aku anak haram Chaerin-ah" Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum ke arah Chaerin, "Sejatinya aku hanya ingin lahir, memiliki keluarga yang baik, dapat menempuh masa kecil dengan indah lalu menikah dengan pangeran berkuda putih seperti di dongeng-dongeng"_

 _Jaejoong menghela nafasnya perlahan, "Bukannya lahir tanpa ayah, dikucilkan, menyandang marga Kim, dan tinggal di rumah kecil dekat danau yang setiap malam harus digigit oleh nyamuk dan serangga kecil" lanjutnya._

" _Kita tidak bisa memilih untuk takdir besar yang membawa perubahan Chaerin-ah, kemampuanmu bukan untuk mengubah takdir Tuhan. Tetapi untuk menjelaskan sedikit runtutannya. Aku memang sudah jatuh padanya saat dia berada di depanku. Dan aku tidak tahu mengapa, hatiku menghangat saat melihat ke dalam matanya." Jaejoong tersenyum membayangkan senyuman Yunho, aku menerima lamarannya bukan berarti aku menuruti ibu. Disamping itu aku yakin Tuhan memberikan jalan ini untukku"_

" _Kakak..." Chaerin menangis, ia segera memeluk Jaejoong erat, ia tak berpikir hingga kesana. Ia hanya mementingkan egonya, kebahagiaan Jaejoong yang terpenting. Chaerin mencatat baik-baik dalam pikirannya. Dia boleh tahu masa depan dan peristiwa yang lalu, sebagai jalan hidupnya. Tetapi untuk takdirnya, Tuhanlah yang mengatur makhluknya._

 _..._

"Seminggu kemudian, ibumu benar-benar menikah. Aku sendiri yang membantunya memasangkan pakaiannya," Baekhyun memasang telinganya dengan baik, ia mendengarkan semua yang Chaerin katakan. "Dia sangat gugup kau tau? Hampir saja saat itu ia tersandung kembali, Jaejoong itu sangat ceroboh Baek" Hampir Chaerin meneteskan air matanya saat mengingat bagaimana Jaejoong saat pernikahannya berlangsung.

"Apa nona tidak melihat masa depan lagi setelah itu?" Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap Chaerin, "Tidak, seolah Tuhan membuatku buta tentang ibumu. Tak lama kemudian nenekmu meninggal, aku sedang berada di pasar kala itu dan ya aku benar-benar sendiri setelah itu. Ibumu tidak tahu jika nenekmu meninggal karena dia berada di rumah ayahmu setelah menikah. Rumah kami hangus terbakar dan nenekmu tewas di tempat. Aku melihat itu disengaja, nenekmu dibunuh"

Tangan Baekhyun mengepal, "Mengapa? Apa kalian memiliki musuh?"

"Tidak, hanya saja memang ada yang mengincar tanah itu. Orang itu membakar rumah tanpa tahu ada nenekmu didalamnya, anak-anaknya menanami tanah itu dengan tanaman sayur. Sedangkan orang yang membakarnya telah dijatuhi hukuman mati."

"Uumm lalu bagaimana ibu tahu?"

"Dia tahu sangat terlambat, ketika itu kau telah berusia 2 tahun. Dan ya aku menemukan ibumu saat dia menenangkanmu yang terjatuh, aku datang lalu mengenali itu ibumu"

...

" _Cup-cup sayang jangan menangis ya, ayo ibu bantu berlatih berjalan lagi" Jaejoong memegang bagian bawah ketiak Baekhyun lalu membuatnya berdiri, perlahan ia langkahkan kaki kecil Baekhyun yang masih tersedu saat terjatuh._

" _Waahh Baekkie hebat sudah bisa 4 langkah, ayo jalan lagi sayang"_

" _Apa kau Kim Jaejoong?"_

 _Jaejoong reflek menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara yang mengenali namanya, "Chaerin-ah?"_

" _Kakak.."_

 _Jaejoong menggendong Baekhyun yang untungnya terdiam saat ia gendong, tidak seperti tadi-memaksa Jaejoong membantunya berjalan-. Kemudian menghampiri Chaerin._

" _Kak aku-"_

 _GREP_

 _Jaejoong memeluk Chaerin dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, ia menangis. Jaejoong sungguh tak percaya adiknya masih hidup, bahkan terlihat jauh lebih baik daripada terakhir kali ia melihatnya dalam rumahnya._

" _Kau hiks kemana saja Chaerin-ah?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil terisak._

" _Aku hanya mengelilingi jalan kak hehehe jangan menangis, kau bilang kau ini cantik? Orang cantik akan jelek jika menangis" Chaerin menggulirkan kalimat candaan yang sama saat dahulu Jaejoong menangis, ia menangis tetapi ia tak ingin terisak. Sungguh Chaerin tak ingin membebani kakaknya dengan dirinya._

" _Biar saja hiks biarkan aku jelek asal kau tidak pergi lagi" Jaejoong bahkan tak sadar Baekhyun mulai terhimpit._

" _Hiks huuwaaaaaaaa!"_

 _Chaerin menoleh pada bayi dalam gendongan Jaejoong, ah mata itu seperti mata seseorang yang pernah ia jumpai. Yunho? Ya tentu saja dia ayah bayi itu mengapa Chaerin lupa, ah waktu bergulir begitu cepat rupanya. Wajah kecil itu dihiasi warna merah -efek menangis-, hidungnya mirip seperti Jaejoong, bibirnya juga sangat mirip._

 _Chaerin perlahan menggendong Baekhyun dalam gendongannya, anehnya Baekhyun langsung terdiam dan menyamankan posisinya dalam gendongan Chaerin, kemudian menutup matanya yang lelah. "Waahh dia tidur" kagum Chaerin._

" _Eh? Mengapa cepat sekali? Biasanya dia akan rewel"_

" _Tentu saja karena dia tahu aku cantik, makanya ia diam"_

" _Hiks dasar kau menyebalkan" Jaejoong menutup wajahnya yang basah bersiap untuk menangis lagi, "Aishh kak jangan menangis kau ini bagaimana sih?" Chaerin ikut menangis tanpa suara ia sangat merindukan kakak cantiknya itu. Ia memeluk Jaejoong kembali hingga Jaejoong tenang kemudian membawanya menuju ke bawah pohon yang rindang._

" _Ah dia mirip sekali dengan pangeran impianmu kak, siapa namanya?"_

 _Jaejoong menyeka cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan tangan kirinya, kemudian mengeluarkannya di sapu tangan berwarna merah pudar. Ia mengatur nafasnya agar tenang sebelum berbicara pada Chaerin._

" _Byun Baekhyun, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Ini tahun keduanya, lalu ia sedang belajar berjalan sedari kemarin dan aku kerepotan" Jaejoong berujar dengan suara bergetar. Ayolah ia masih belum tenang._

" _Mengapa namanya seperti nama bayi laki-laki?" Chaerin mengerutkan keningnya bingung._

" _Yak ! Anakku laki-laki tahu, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan seperti itu?" Jaejoong menyahut dengan terkejut, "Hah? Benarkah? Ku kira dia perempuan kak. Lihatlah dia sangat cantik saat tertidur seperti ini" Chaerin tersenyum memandang Baekhyun yang tertidur lelap digendongannya._

 _Chaerin meletakkan jari telunjuknya dalam genggaman Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar digenggam oleh Baekhyun, seketika semuanya gelap. Chaerin tak melihat apapun selain kegelapan kemudian terdapat setitik cahaya diujung sana._

 _Saat ia mendekati cahaya itu, Chaerin terkejut ketika melihat seorang laki-laki dengan perut besar hampir mirip seperti penyakit busung lapar tetapi lebih besar lagi. Kemudian wajah pria itu terlihat bahagia sambil mengelus perut buncitnya. Pria itu bersenandung lembut, wajahnya sangat cantik badannya pun mungil._

 _Pria dengan perut buncit itu menoleh pada Chaerin, pandangan meka bertemu. Chaerin merasa lututnya hilang, ia bersimpuh didepan pria itu. Mereka masih bertatapan,dan Chaerin tahu apa artinya semua ini._

" _Chaerin-ah? Kau kenapa ?" Tepukan dibahunya membuat Chaerin sadar, ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan cemas. "Aku tak apa kak, tenanglah" Chaerin berusaha tersenyum._

" _Kak,aku baru saja melihat sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun" Chaerin berujar pelan, "Ia... bisa mengandung." Lanjut Chaerin dengan hati-hati._

" _A-apa? Kau bercanda ya? Yak dasar kau! Jangan mengelabuhiku saat pertemuan pertama kita Chaerin-ah seharusnya-"_

" _Aku serius, dia bisa mengandung dan melahirkan. Baekhyun laki-laki istimewa untuk pertama kalinya kak" ujar Chaerin memotong perkataan Jaejoong._

" _Tapi dia laki-laki, bagaimana jika Yunho tahu? Dia bisa-"_

" _Dia baik-baik saja kak, tenanglah." Chaerin mengusap punggung Jaejoong pelan, mencoba untuk menenangkan wanita disebelahnya._

" _Dia istimewa, dia terlahir untuk perubahan. Byun dan Kim yang akhirnya bertemu, air dan minyak yang dapat menyatu, penghubung antara bumi dan langit," Chaerin berhenti sejenak untuk menatap dalam mata Jaejoong, "Dia adalah penyelamat bumi Korea, pembawa berkah bagi bumi Silla." Ujar Chaerin meyakinkan._

" _Kita berada di Goguryeo Chaerin-ah bagaimana bisa dia berada di Silla?"_

" _Dia lahir untuk disana kak, dia akan menjadi anak yang kuat. Dia begitu pemberani, kelak namanya akan terukir dalam batu nisan di bagian pahlawan negeri Silla."_

 _Jaejoong terdiam, dia sungguh tak percaya akan ucapan sang adik. Tapi bagaimana jika itu benar?_

" _Chaerin-ah, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin hidupnya bahagia, bisakah?"_

" _Dia akan bahagia kak, percayalah. Ah ya, ibu sebenarnya.." Chaerin menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya guna membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering, "Sudah meninggal"_

 _Mata bulatnya membola, Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Kenangan tentang sang ibu tiba-tiba muncul. Memang ia tak pernah kembali lagi sejak mengandung Baekhyun. Yunho yang seorang polisi kerajaan membawanya dalam lingkup kepolisian. Ia juga tidak bisa bebas berpergian karena keadaannya melemah saat mengandung._

 _Kim Minseok, nama sang ibu. Ibunya yang berusaha memperjuangkan dirinya, ia tahu tentang bagaimana hidupnya. Minseok yang seorang perempuan penghibur, ibunya memang penghibur terkenal dalam masanya. Ibunya menjalani semuanya dengan senyum, ia terlalu mencintai pekerjaannya. Hingga seorang pria menjatuhkan hatinya, menawarinya untuk bersama selamanya. Minseok bersikeras untuk keluar dari pekerjaannya agar dapat bersama dengan pria yang ia cintai, Kim Jongdae. Untuk 5 bulan pertama semuanya masih baik-baik saja hingga Minseok tahu jika Jongdae adalah perdana menteri Goguryeo._

 _Pantas saja Jongdae menolak saat Minseok memintanya untuk menikahi dirinya yang berbadan dua, Jongdae pun tak dapat mencegah ketika Minseok memilih pergi. Ia seorang perdana menteri yang telah memiliki istri dan anak, lalu jatuh dalam pelukan wanita penghibur._

 _Kini wanita yang membesarkannya dan Chaerin seorang diri telah pergi, Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, ia tak ingin terlarut dalam kesedihan. "Kapan ?"_

" _Belum genap 3 bulan setelah kakak pergi"_

 _Jaejoong tertawa miris, ia hanya dapat menyaksikan ibunya yang terakhir kali saat pernikahannya berlangsung. "Lalu rumah kita?"_

" _Seseorang dengan sengaja membakarnya untuk dijadikan lahan perkebunan"_

" _Haaahh mengapa manusia semakin kejam sekarang ini?" Jaejoong ingin sekali menangis, tetapi ia ingat bagaimana khawatirnya Yunho jika melihatnya pulang dengan mata yang membengkak._

" _Hhmm kau bekerja dimana Chaerin-ah?" Jaejoong mengalihkan topik pembicaraan._

" _Aku menjadi cenayang di Pohang, pelangganku sangat banyak sehingga aku tidak kekurangan apapun. Aku kemari karena ingin berjalan-jalan saja"_

" _Kau gila Chaerin-ah? Ini Goguryeo bagaimana bisa kau sanggup berjalan dengan jarak sejauh itu?"_

" _hahahaha aku ini pengembara kak, aku biasa berjalan jauh"_

 _Mereka tertawa bersama, sudah lama sekali rasanya. Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya, "Chaerin-ah jika Baekhyun sudah besar, antarkan dia ya?"_

" _Kemana? Mengapa bukan kakak saja?"_

" _Antarkan dia ke takdir yang kau katakan tadi, jika memang dia bisa mengandung maka antarkan dia pada pria yang akan menjadi suaminya kelak. Aku percaya padamu Chaerin-ah, aku hanya tidak sanggup jika harus melihatnya"_

 _..._

"Jadi aku bisa mengandung?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Ya, maka dari itu berhati-hatilah jika ada pria yang tertarik padamu Baek"

"Boleh aku beristirahat? Aku merasa cerita orang tuaku tadi berputar di kepalaku" Baekhyun tidak berbohong, rasanya sangat pening. Dan dia belum tidur sejak sampai di Pohang.

"Baiklah" Chaerin mengantar Baekhyun hingga menyiapkan tempat untuk Baekhyun tidur, ia mengusap kening Baekhyun yang telah mengambil posisi untuk tidur.

"Nona kenapa? Apa ingin tidur juga?"

"Tidak, nona akan pergi sebentar. Ah ya Baekhyun, jika kau lapar kau bisa memakan makanan yang berada di belakang ya. Tidurlah yang nyenyak." Chaerin tersenyum di akhir ucapannya, lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap langit-langit.

Baekhyun ingin bertemu ibunya lagi, ia tersenyum tiba-tiba karena membayangkan bagaimana pertemuan ibu dan ayahnya. Begitu bahagia rasanya, ia juga ingin merasakan bagaimana perasaan cinta itu. Fakta bahwa ia seorang pria istimewa pun terlintas di benaknya, tangannya perlahan menyusup ke dalam pakaiannya. Mengelus lembut perutnya, membayangkan ia dapat mengandung entah mengapa membuat Baekhyun bahagia, bukannya menolak atau merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Tuhan, aku titip calon malaikat kecilku" Matanya lalu terpejam menuju alam mimpinya yang indah.

...

TBC

...

 **E/N :**

Makasih buat para reader-nim yang mau mampir ke ff ini ^^ dan maksih buat yang mau ngisi kolom review, review kalian sangat berharga bagi saya dan juga author dari ff ini ^^ so... review juseyo ^^ sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya.


	4. Chapter 3

Tittle : Lose You Chapter 3

Cast : Park Chanyeol (EXO), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), and others.

Summary :

Mimpi itu indah jika menjadi kenyataan. Untuk itu, Baekhyun selalu bermimpi meski tak menjadi nyata, Baekhyun akan tetap bermimpi sampai semua itu nyata.

...

...

"Jadi aku bisa mengandung?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Ya, maka dari itu berhati-hatilah jika ada pria yang tertarik padamu Baek"

"Boleh aku beristirahat? Aku merasa cerita orang tuaku tadi berputar di kepalaku" Baekhyun tidak berbohong, rasanya sangat pening. Dan dia belum tidur sejak sampai di Pohang.

"Baiklah" Chaerin mengantar Baekhyun hingga menyiapkan tempat untuk Baekhyun tidur, ia mengusap kening Baekhyun yang telah mengambil posisi untuk tidur.

"Nona kenapa? Apa ingin tidur juga?"

"Tidak, nona akan pergi sebentar. Ah ya Baekhyun, jika kau lapar kau bisa memakan makanan yang berada di belakang ya. Tidurlah yang nyenyak." Chaerin tersenyum di akhir ucapannya, lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap langit-langit.

Baekhyun ingin bertemu ibunya lagi, ia tersenyum tiba-tiba karena membayangkan bagaimana pertemuan ibu dan ayahnya. Begitu bahagia rasanya, ia juga ingin merasakan bagaimana perasaan cinta itu. Fakta bahwa ia seorang pria istimewa pun terlintas di benaknya, tangannya perlahan menyusup ke dalam pakaiannya. Mengelus lembut perutnya, membayangkan ia dapat mengandung entah mengapa membuat Baekhyun bahagia, bukannya menolak atau merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Tuhan, aku titip calon malaikat kecilku" Matanya lalu terpejam menuju alam mimpinya yang indah.

...

...

Lose You

Chapter 3

By : Anomalee

...

...

Happy reading

.

.

.

Esok harinya Baekhyun menemukan Chaerin sedang berkemas, sepertinya ia akan segera pergi entah kemana.

"Nona, kenapa kau berkemas? Apa kau akan pergi?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menggosok matanya dengan kedua tangannya, ia baru saja bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Tentu, aku adalah cenayang. Aku akan berangkat bekerja"

"Kenapa nona sering tidak berada di rumah? Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa?" Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya, ia sungguh senang bertemu dengan Chaerin, dan sangat ingin berbagi keluh kesahnya.

"Aku tau kau akan mengatakan apa Baekhyun, tetapi ini benar-benar saatnya bekerja" Chaerin tersenyum maklum, Baekhyun pasti merindukannya. Ia tahu bagaimana hidup Baekhyun sebelumnya, tetapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menunggu Baekhyun datang padanya.

"Ahh baiklah kalau begitu nona hati-hati ya, jangan lupa bawakan makanan ketika pulang"

"Sarapanmu sudah kusiapkan, kau bisa makan dengan tenang"

"Nona maafkan aku merepotkanmu"

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun, terima kasih sudah memanggilku nona daripada bibi" Chaerin menoleh pada Baekhyun, ia sedikit heran mengapa Baekhyun tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan bibi, mengingat jarak usianya yang terlampau jauh.

"Itu karena nona memang ku anggap seperti nonaku saat bertemu pertama kali" Baekhyun menunjukkan gigi putihnya saat tersenyum. "Nona tidak keberatan bukan?"

"Ya tentu tidak, aku merasa menjadi remaja lagi jika kau memanggilku begitu" Chaerin terkekeh, kemudian bersiap meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Oh ya, Baek?"

"Ya nona?"

"Tolong ambil ikan dirumah paman Shim, dia seorang nelayan tetapi tak handal dalam urusan memasarkan ikannya, sehingga terkadang ia sering ditipu. Boleh?"

"Lalu? Aku tidak mengerti nona"

"Ambil ikannya, lalu tolong jualkan di pasar" Chaerin berkata dengan sedikit tegas sehingga mau tak mau Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Lagi pula dirumah ini ia sendirian, untuk berjalan-jalan sesekali sembari membantu orang lain tidak salah bukan?

Tok tok tok !

"Permisi paman Shim" Sapa Baekhyun sambil mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Ya?" Sosok pria berumur setengah abad dengan rambut yang telah memutih sebagian itu muncul, "Kau siapa?" Tampang sangar jelas ditunjukkan Shim Changmin pada Baekhyun.

"Ah perkenalkan, nama saya Baekhyun. Saya adik nona Chaerin, saya kemari untuk-"

"Ah mari-mari masuk tidak perlu sungkan" Tiba-tiba saja wajah Changmin berubah menjadi cerah kemudian menarik Baekhyun masuk dalam rumahnya. Baekhyun heran apakah orang ini memiliki kepribadian ganda?

"Maaf ya aku ini memang tidak terbuka dengan orang baru"

"Uh ya paman tidak apa-apa" Baekhyun melihat beberapa ikan yang telah dimasukkan dalam dua wadah besar yang terdapat diatas gerobak kecil.

"Ini kupercayakan padamu Baekhyun-ah. Aku yakin kau akan pulang dengan wadah kosong" Baekhyun melihat pancaran harapan pada mata Changmin, membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk membantu laki-laki tua itu.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu harganya paman"

"Ah harga itu tidak penting Baek, yang jelas ini semua harus habis agar aku bisa mendapat uang untuk membeli kebutuhan"

Benar perkataan Chaerin, Shim Changmin sangat mudah ditipu. Ia hanya mengharap ikannya laku terjual meskipun harga yang ditawarkan sangatlah murah, sungguh keterlaluan orang-orang yang memanfaatkan kebaikan Changmin. Baekhyun merasa sedikit iba, Changmin sepertinya menjadi nelayan sejak muda terlihat dari peralatan yang sudah lama digunakan berada dibagian belakang rumahnya.

"Apa paman menginginkan sesuatu saat aku pulang?"

"Umm sepertinya tidak Baek, ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku ingin menggunakan uang paman untuk membeli Odeng. Paman terlihat kurus" Baekhyun memelankan suaranya pada tiga kata terakhir.

Changmin terkesiap, belum ada satu orang pun yang menyadari berat badannya menurun drastis, bahkan Chaerin sekalipun. Ia tahu Chaerin terlampau sibuk sebagai cenayang yang handal di kotanya, ia bahkan tak memiliki istri dan anak.

Cita-cita Changmin adalah menjadi biksu, tetapi ketika ia melihat laut, cintanya seakan berpindah pada ciptaan Tuhan tersebut. Sehingga, Changmin dengan suka rela berenang, menyelami dasar laut dan palung dengan kemampuannya yang luar biasa dalam menahan nafas.

Tak peduli hasilnya, tak peduli uang yang ia dapat asalkan ia masih bisa menyelami laut itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa baginya. Ia menahan haru, pria mungil di hadapannya sungguh menarik, ia bahkan yakin jika Baekhyun akan selalu diberkati Tuhan.

"Pergilah Baek, beli apapun yang kau mau dengan uang hasil penjualan ikanku."

"Tidak paman, ini untuk paman."

"Ya baiklah, buktikan saat kau pulang ya!" Changmin sedikit berucap ketus, ia tak ingin Baekhyun menyadari suaranya yang bergetar menahan haru.

"Baik paman, aku berangkat dulu doakan aku" Senyum Baekhyun begitu tulus di mata Changmin, andai saja Baekhyun adalah anaknya, ah tidak. Mulai sekarang Changmin akan menganggap Baekhyun seperti anaknya sendiri.

.

Baekhyun mengusap peluh yang berada di keningnya jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan pasar hanya saja ia harus mendorong gerobak yang berisi ikan itu. Melelahkan sekali, sekarang Baekhyun bersyukur ia tidak menjadi seorang nelayan.

"Ah sudah sampai, akhirnya haaaahhhh"

Baekhyun duduk dibawah pohon bagian samping pasar, tidak ingin terlalu memasuki pasar, Baekhyun berpikir jika ia berjualan disini banyak yang akan membeli karena letaknya yang tidak berada di tempat ramai, sehingga suaranya tidak akan kalah dengan pedagang-pedagang lain.

Baekhyun meminum air minum yang sempat dibawakan Changmin, tak tega rupanya. Perutnya sudah terisi Bibimbap tadi pagi, ia akui Chaerin sangat pandai memasak.

Baekhyun duduk dikursi yang berada dalam gerobak setelah ia keluarkan, matanya melihat ke sekeliling. Mengincar beberapa wanita-wanita yang sekiranya ingin membeli ikannya, Baekhyun memasang senyumnya ketika seorang nenek menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang, ingin membeli ikan nek?"

Dan Baekhyun mulai melayani tiap-tiap orang yang membeli ikannya diawali dari nenek itu.

.

Sekitar 2 jam untuk menyisakan beberapa ikan makarel ukuran sedang, Baekhyun senang karena ia akan pulang dengan wadah kosong saat anak laki-laki berusia 13 tahun datang padanya.

"Ikan ini, apa sudah terjual?" Tanya bocah itu polos.

"Belum, kau ingin membelinya?"

"Umm aku sangat ingin memakan ikan..." gumam bocah kecik itu.

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya, "Ya? Aku akan membungkuskannya untukmu"

"Tidak, jangan!"

"Kenapa? Bukankan kau ingin makan ikan?"

"Aku ... Tidak punya uang"

Baekhyun terkejut lalu tersenyum.

"Hei karena daganganku akan habis, dan uangku sudah banyak terkumpul bagaimana jika sisa ikan ini kuberikan padamu? Tidak perlu membayar sungguh"

"B-benarkah?"

"Ya tentu saja, tunggu ya"

Saat Baekhyun tengah membungkuskan sisa ikan makarel pada anak itu, tiba-tiba saja anak itu berlari menuju depan pasar.

"Yak! Tunggu, ikanmu belum kau bawa!"

Baekhyun berlari mengejar anak itu. Kasihan, pikirnya. Mungkin ia malu karena Baekhyun memberikannya dengan cuma-cuma, tetapi Baekhyun tak kan membiarkan bocah itu bernasib sama sepertinya ketika menginginkan sesuatu hal.

Baekhyun fokus mengejar anak laki-laki yang mengenakan baju coklat gelap itu hingga ia tak menyadari jalan yang sedikit licin, dan tiba-tiba saja ia terpeleset.

Bungkusan ikannya melayang, Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat ikan-ikannya menabrak seseorang dengan pakaian berwarna biru langit. Pakaian cerah biasa digunakan oleh pejabat ataupun bangsawan, hingga Baekhyun dapat memastikan mungkin nafasnya akan berhenti besok karena eksekusi.

Orang itu-yang dikira pejabat oleh Baekhyun- terlihat sangat terkejut, bahkan seseorang yang berada disebelah pria itu - yang ia kira saudara dari orang itu- pun terkejut melihatnya. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya sendiri, ia juga sakit karena harus terjatuh dengan tidak elit. Belum lagi bajunya yang kotor.

"Kau yang melakukan ini?!" Sentak orang itu, ah bukan laki-laki yang memasang wajah datar yang terkena ikan itu, tetapi seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Maaf tuan" Baekhyun berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah. Ia masih ingin nyawanya tersambung ngomong-ngomong, jadi Baekhyun mengabaikan rasa sakit di tubuhnya dan membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Kau pikir dimana letak matamu hah?!" Baiklah bentakan kedua dilayangkan tuan menyebalkan itu, Baekhyun mendumal dalam hati tetapi ia terus membungkuk.

"Sudahlah Jongin, aku tidak kenapa-kenapa"

"Tapi hun, aaiishh perhatikan jalanmu bocah pendek!"

Apa? Bocah? Pendek? Baekhyun disebut bocah pendek? Baekhyun bahkan yakin mereka lebih muda dari dirinya, jujur saja Baekhyun ingin membentak mereka berdua. Tetapi mengingat perkataan Chaerin yang memintanya berubah itu menjadikan ia lebih tenang.

"Kupikir seorang bangsawan seperti anda, memiliki mulut yang diajari bertata krama" Baekhyun mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum manis. Hingga membuat Oh Sehun, si wajah datar yang ia kenai ikannya itu menampilan ekspresi wajah terkejut. Tentu saja, berani-beraninya rakyat jelata seperti Baekhyun mengatakan hal sehina itu.

"Kau... Benar-benar.." Jongin menggeram marah, ingin sekali ia menghajar bocah tak tahu diri di depannya.

"Ada apa tuan? Apa ucapanku salah? Bukankah seharusnya kalian membantu kami, rakyat jelata. Untuk dapat berbicara sopan dan halus dengan mencontoh bangsawan kerajaan?"

Baekhyun tahu nafasnya benar-benar akan berakhir besok tetapi ia harus tenang. Chaerin mengatakan apapun yang terjadi tetap tampilkan ketenangan jiwamu.

Sehun mendekat pada Baekhyun dan melihat wajahnya dengan saksama, sangat tenang sekali ekspresinya. Apa dia tidak memiliki ketakutan pada hukuman pancung yang siap menantinya?

"Kau seharusnya menjaga bibir itu berbicara, rakyat jelata." Ucap Sehun sarkasme.

"Ah maafkan aku tuan, tentu saya hanya mencontoh ucapan dari para bangsawan kerajaan" Baekhyun kembali berujar, "Ah saya benar-benar minta maaf untuk ikan itu tuan tadinya saya ingin memberikan pada orang lain, saya harus pulang sekarang. Maaf sekali lagi" Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Tunggu" Sehun mencekal tangan Baekhyun yang pergi. "Boleh ku tahu namamu?"

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun tuan"

.

"Aarrrgghhh hyung, aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana rakyat jelata itu menghinaku !"

"Diamlah Jongin, toh aku tidak apa-apa. Ya meski kuakui pakaianku sedikit bau amis" Ujar Sehun dengan ekspresi jijiknya. Ah ini kah si tuan datar tadi? Ternyata ekspresif juga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hanya bau, aku dihina Sehun. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, dimana rumahnya? Akan aku bunuh dia, aku seret dengan kuda tercepat hingga dagingnya tercecer ber-"

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM!"

Hening tiba-tiba terjadi di ruangan berukuran sedang yang dihuni tiga orang tersebut. Seorang pria dengan tinggi badan tertinggi dalam ruangan tersebut berdiri dengan gagahnya, menyebarkan aura intimidasi yang sangat kentara hanya dengan menatap matanya.

"Jongin..." Panggilnya.

"Y-ya hyung?" Jongin menjawab takut-takut, ia cukup sadar jika dirinya lah yang menyebabkan kemurkaan pria dengan pakaian berwarna biru laut itu.

"Bawa rakyat jelata itu padaku malam ini juga" Perintahnya dengan nada yang seolah tak ingin ditolak.

Sehun angkat bicara, "Hyung, dia tidak sengaja ngomong-ngomong"

"Ya, tentu dia tak sengaja dengan insiden ikanmu itu...Tetapi dia sengaja untuk menghina Jongin"

Jongin tersenyum mengerikan, ia sangat senang mendengar perkataan hyungnya tersebut.

.

"Permisi? Paman Shim?" Baekhyun melangkah masuk melalui pintu belakang, memanggil-manggil Changmin untuk memakan odeng yang telah ia beli dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Tubuhnya berputar mencari Changmin disekelilingnya, sekali lagi Baekhyun melihat ke arah odengnya lalu tersenyum membayangkan Changmin memakan odeng tersebut.

"Baek? Kau sudah pulang?" Changmin terlihat terkejut sekaligus senang melihat Baekhyun pulang, matanya melirik pada wadah di sebelah Baekhyun yang habis tak tersisa. "Waahh apakah ikannya terjual seluruhnya?"

Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya melihat Changmin, "Tentu saja paman, aku kan sudah berjanji. Ah ya ini ku belikan odeng untuk paman" Tangannya terulur memberikan odeng untuk Changmin.

"Aku pulang dulu pam-"

"Ah terima kasih Baekhyun, mari kita makan bersama" Lagi-lagi Changmin menariknya -memaksanya- sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Enak sekali Baekhyun-ah !" Seru Changmin sambil memakan odengnya dengan rakus, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Baru sehari ia mengenalnya tetapi Baekhyun telah tahu tabiatnya, termasuk berbicara sedikit lebih tinggi dari orang kebanyakan.

"Apa paman seorang penyanyi?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memakan odengnya dengan -sangat- pelan, sengaja untuk berlama-lama dengan Changmin untuk menghabiskan waktunya.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku hanya menebak paman"

"Ya, aku hanya hobi saja Baekhyun-ah"

"Begitukah? Hhmm paman selama menjadi nelayan hanya menangkap ikan di sekitar Pohang saja?"

"Tentu saja telah berlayar Baek, aku ini telah sampai ke tiongkok ngomong-ngomong"

Changmin berujar dengan menepuk dadanya dua kali, membuat Baekhyun menyipit melihat kebanggaan dan percaya diri yang terlalu berlebih itu.

"Lalu paman dapat apa? Jangan bilang hanya ikan"

"Banyak hal, terlalu banyak hingga hanya segelintir orang yang tahu Baek."

.

"Kenapa terkunci?" gumam Baekhyun sambil mendorong pintu rumah Chaerin yang tak ingin terbuka. Ia baru saja pulang dari rumah Changmin setelah kekenyangan menyantap odeng dan juga begah mendengar cerita Changmin yang terlalu banyak, jujur saja ia menyukainya tetapi tubuhnya terasa lelah karena berjualan seharian. Matahari juga telah berpamitan untuk mengitari belahan bumi yang lain, ia ingin mandi dan tidur dengan nyenyak.

Srak srak srak

Baekhyun menegang, ia jelas mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Udara di sekitarnya terasa di ambil dengan cepat, Baekhyun kembali menenangkan dirinya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Suara itu, bukannya itu suara tuan wajah datar? Tunggu, tuan wajah datar. Baekhyun secepat kilat berbalik dan terkejut saat melihat beberapa anggota kepolisian -ia melihat pakaian dan lencana yang tersemat- berdiri dengan jarak 4 meter.

Baekhyun berdehem.

"Eehmm ya ? Ada apa?"

"Anda ikut kami ke kepolisian, untuk menindaklanjuti perlakuan tidak sopan terhadap bangsawan dan pegawai pemerintahan" Salah satu dari mereka maju dan mengatakan hal itu dengan tegas, kemudian mencekal kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun seharusnya tak ikut campur tentang ikan itu, harusnya dia minta maaf dan lari bukan menantang mereka. Kini Baekhyun hanya pasrah dibawa oleh para polisi tersebut. Bagaimana dengan Chaerin? Paman Shim? Mereka pasti akan mencarinya kan? Baekhyun memasang tampang masa bodoh meski dalam hatinya ketakutan setengah mati.

Sedangkan Chaerin hanya melihat Baekhyun dibawa oleh polisi-polisi itu dengan senyuman.

"Semoga kau bisa lolos dari sana Baekhyun-ah"

Bruk !

Suara benturan tubuh manusia dan lantai penjara itu terdengar sedikit keras. Baekhyun, dia adalah pemilik tubuh tersebut hanya meringis karena dingin dan kerasnya lantai itu.

"Besok pagi adalah sidangmu, persiapkan argumenmu jika kau masih ingin hidup" Ujar seorang polisi yang bernama Hyunjoong, dia sempat mengenalkan dirinya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun protes, "Apa salahku? Mengapa aku langsung disidang? Apa tidak ada introgasi atau pemeriksaan lebih lanjut lebih dulu?"

"Kali ini kau berurusan dengan pegawai pemerintahan nak, maafkan aku. Aku tak dapat berbuat apapun selain mendoakanmu agar selamat" Wajah Hyunjoong terlihat sendu, ia mengerti pria didepannya belum tentu bersalah. Tetapi ucapan kaum elit adalah mutlak, tidak dapat dijawab dengan kata tidak. Suatu keharusan yang selalu terulang dalam kerajaan Silla.

"Ini benar-benar tidak adil!"

"Mengertilah nak, jika tidak hukumanmu akan semakin bertambah," Hyunjoong membungkuk sekilas "Aku pergi dulu"

Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan tawa miris dalam hatinya, bagaimana ada kerajaan sekejam ini? Chaerin pasti mencemaskannya, lalu siapa yang akan membantu Changmin berjualan? Ia sangat menyukai Changmin jujur saja, tetapi ia tak dapat kabur dari jeruji ini, tubuhnya meringkuk. Hawa dingin mulai merayapi tubuhnya, tetapi Baekhyun hanya diam, ia telah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini hingga hal sekecil ini tak kan membuat tubuhnya sakit. Matanya memberat, lalu ia memilih beristirahat dengan dingin malam sebagai penghantar tidurnya.

.

Ayam jantan berkokok dengan nyaring di pagi berikutnya, begitu juga bunyi sel yang terbuka, sangat nyaring hingga membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya. Ini masih pagi buta dan dia akan dieksekusi sebelum melihat fajar. Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar diam, ia sudah pasrah sebenarnya. Kedua tangannya diikat dibelakang punggungnya, dan kakinya dipaksa berlutut, keadaan sekitarnya gelap hingga ia tak dapat menatap sosok hakim yang mengadilimya nanti.

"Jadi... Benar kau menghina bangsawan kerajaan juga melempar ikan dengan bau yang menyengat pada pegawai negara?"

Baekhyun hanya diam saat suara yang mengintimidasinya terdengar, membuat Jongin geram dan berteriak lantang, "MENGAKU SAJA KAU RAKYAT JELATA! APA KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MEMILIKI RASA MALU DAN BERSALAH HAH?!"

Jujur saja Baekhyun takut, tetapi ia seolah memiliki dendam kesumat dengan orang bernama Jongin itu, "Saya tidak sengaja"

Terlampau singkat dan tenang untuk seorang tahanan yang akan dieksekusi. Kepalanya masih tertunduk dalam -menahan kantuk karena ia tertidur hampir masuk fajar-.

Suara tawa terdengar mengerikan dari seseorang yang menjadi hakim untuk dirinya, Baekhyun yakin hakim itu pasti psikopat. Langkahnya terdengar seperti mencambuk dirinya dengan kenyataan bahwa hidupnya tak kan bertahan lama, langkah itu berhenti didepannya.

Baekhyun merasakan sedikit nyeri didagunya saat tangan besar itu mencengkram dengan erat, kukunya sedikit menusuk kulitnya menimbulkan rasa perih. Matanya terpejam menahan sakit sambil menenangkan dirinya, kemudian matanya terbuka dan langsung disuguhi sepasang mata bulat yang tajam, seperti menusuk dirinya. Mata itu sangat polos, terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa tahu siapa pemilik mata lugu itu.

"Byun Baekhyun, menghina seorang bangsawan dan melakukan tindakan tak pantas pada seorang petinggi kerajaan. Bukan begitu?"

Sial, si Jongin hitam itu pasti melaporkan hal yang tidak-tidak pada hakim psikopat ini.

"Maafkan saya, tetapi mengapa tidak ada proses introgasi atau penyidikan lebih dulu?" Baekhyun tetap keras kepala dengan argumennya.

Hakim di depannya justru tertawa dan melepaskan cengkramannya. Kemudian menatap Baekhyun sangat sengit, "Kau benar-benar tidak sopan bertanya seperti itu pada hakim, tuan Byun. Seharusnya kau bersujud meminta maaf dari mereka, bukan memperkeruh kondisi."

"Hyung, kurung dia selamanya. Atau jika perlu jatuhi hukuman potong tangan dan lidah atas perbuatannya!" Jongin berseru dari pinggir tempat pengadilan.

"Aaahh jadi kau ini kakak orang itu ya tuan hakim?" Baekhyun memandang remeh, menghancurkan harga diri sang hakim. " Karena itu kau mengukumku tanpa melakukan penyidikan lebih dahulu? Aku sangat terkejut untuk peraturan kerajaan sebesar dan sekuat Silla" Lanjut Baekhyun.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun lama. Ada rasa dimana ia sangat marah pada Baekhyun namun sekaligus tertantang karena mulut kecilnya itu dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata sepedas cabai.

"Dengarkan aku tuan Byun, kau boleh masuk ke dalam sel tahanan lagi dalam jangka waktu yang tidak bisa ku tentukan. Paham?"

"Kukira tuan hakim akan melakukan penyidikan, tetapi ternyata ia lebih membela kaum bangsawan daripada kaum yang benar." Ekspresi Baekhyun sangat menantang siapapun untuk melawannya.

Hakim itu menaikan salah satu sudut bibirnya, sangat tertarik untuk menyiksa pria yang membuat Jongin semakin ingin menghajarnya. "Baiklah catat dengan ingatanmu itu Byun, namaku Park Chanyeol. Dan aku tak kan membuat hidupmu tenang mulai saat ini"

...

TBC

...

 **A/N :**

Sorry buat readers-nim yang ngrasa aneh sama ff ini. Alurnya emang lambat ya karena gue sendiri kadang stuck dan cari adegan lain buat ngerentengin(?) ini jalan cerita. Flashback hanya pemanis yang emang mubadzir sih tapi gue pengen ke ekspose aja ortu chanbaek biar baek keinget mimpi-mimpi dia lagi hehehe. Chanyeol udah muncul ye :v chapter depan mungkin gue bikin full chanbaek :-* terus makasih buat para readers-nim yang sempet review, fav, follow ff abal-abal ini. Gue masih banyak belajar,kritik dan saran diterima asal sopan ^^

Thanks buat grub somplak "xxx fckin girls" lagi yang kasih gue ide-ide buat lanjut ini. Thanks lagi nisa semprul yang ngedit ff ini dan bolehin numpang update :v tanpa kalian gue butiran debu cuyyy, love u readers-nim :D

...


End file.
